Heroes of Narnia
by MaskedNarnianQueen
Summary: After the Kings Edmund and Peter and Queens Susan and Lucy left, what will happen to Narnia? And who will be there to save it? This is based after the Golden Age. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first Narnia fanfic, so yeah I hope you like. It's based around the time just after the Golden Age and the invasion of the Telmarines. I've reads the books a few years ago so sorry if some details are a bit muddled, but this is a few details I change to suit the story. Most of it is based between Lion, Witch and the Wardrobe/Horse and his Boy and Prince Caspian. **

For the Pevensies it had only been a year since they had left the beautiful high hills and the sparking blue ocean that stretched into the horizon of Narnia, that had became thir home. They were thrown back into their childhood lives again back in England, in their world not a second had passed. but in Narnia the landscrap had twisted and turned, while the animals lived in hiding, all because of a mistake. All because of the Telmarines. All because of her.

But this story is not about the Pevensies, it is about what happened to Narnia in their absence. Without the sons of Adam and daughters of eve on the throne would Narnia be able to survive?

And who would Aslan call to protect the country from turmoil?

* * *

The women with red hair ran towards the dark haired man. She grimaced at the memories she had of him, he had once been her friend, someone who she had talked to during the sleepless hours of the night and had helped her improve her fighting techniques.

But here he stood, on the battle field opposite her, her enemy. He had been the reason for this turmoil, for the deaths and destruction that had befallen Narnia. Deep down she knew that dispite the good times they had together, she had to kill him.

But why, she questioned herself. Was it so hard to kill this man?

**Ok, so this is only the Prologue, please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so I'm back, I've had no inspiration with my other stories so I deleted them and will redo and put them up when I do. However I have an idea for this story and have some chapters written already. I hope this is okay, and if someone would be my beta I would be grateful. p.s sorry this isn't an exciting chapter, but it will pick up and the second chapter will be up later today.**

Cair Paravel had an eerie silence around it; the large marble castle looked as if someone had called it to a standstill. The servants all stayed hidden in their rooms all as quiet as the non-talking mouse. The whole of Narnia stood still as if in mourning. But unknown to the whole of Narnia, events were beginning to unravel, that would change the whole of Narnia forever.

The only noise was of the council in the large camber room in the middle of the castle. They all stood around the large table in the middle, the same table that High King Peter had discussed plan plans before. Many did not know the reason why they had been urgently called. Mr Tumnus however had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked at the portrait of the youngest pensive child and how he was the one who informed them of the stag. _What if they've been captured or killed._ He thought to himself, his fuzzy head hung in shame.

Many continued to pace until General Oreius; a large centaur who was undoubty loyal to Narnia, appeared through the large brown wooden doors. He went over the information in his head, wondering how he would break the news to his fellow Narnians. The others looked to him; they instantly knew that it was not to discuss battle plans.

"The Queens and Kings are gone, we have searched the woods were they were last spotted." He exhaled loudly and continued to look at the table as he talked. "Their horses have told us that during the hunt, they found the lamp-post in Lantern Waste and that the youngest Queen remembered something called a 'space oom' and they then disappeared." He finished as Mr Tumnus remembered the first time he had met Lucy under the same lamp-post.

He had been a young faun on the eve of his eighteen birthday, the cold wet snow continiued to fall around his little hooves as he trotted undeer his umbellera. He had just returned from a meal at the Beaves' house, and although he had protested mrs Beaver had wrapped him up left overs. while making his way home, he was met with a small creature, a creature that he had istaken for a dwarf. He laughed now at the though of it. The creature was infact the youngest queen.

"What do we do now?" a younger leopard asked. Oreius stood with his head still looking at the table, for the first time he had no idea.

"What does it matter, they were meant to save us, but they have failed us, Aslan has failed us." At that Oreius drew his sword and pointed it at the small dwarf _he's not worth it_, he told himself.

"We trust in Aslan, that he will help us." Oreius finally said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: chapter 2, in this I will introduce my two main characters that do not appear in the books, so hopefully they do not appear Mary-sues.**

Kathryn Gavan warmly hugged her mother, while her best friend Matthew stood beside her. She reluctantly tore herself out of her mother's embrace. It was the middle of World War Two and Kathryn and Matthew were to be sent to Kathryn's grandparents in the country. The two made their way through the thick crowd that was full of parents-mainly mothers-that were saying goodbye to their children in the hope of seeing them again.

The pair fought their way through the train until they reached an empty compartment at the very back of the train. Matthew took advantage of this and sprawled his lacky body of the seat; his suitcase drooped to the floor with a _thud_. Kathryn however sat on the opposite seat, her wiry legs curled against her small body as she sat close to the cold window and watched as the greys of the city soon melted into the green of the country.

Matthew quickly fell asleep, his dark navy coat acted as a pillow under his black hair. Kathryn was tired too she would sometimes dose off only to wake up again as she wasn't comfortable. She couldn't help to thinking of her mother, she loved her grandparents and was excited to see them but she wished it was under better circumstances, and not when London was being destroyed night after night, Kathryn could only hope that her mother wouldn't be killed like many of her neighbours had.

After the hour long journey to the country the train finally pulled up at the empty train station, Kathryn tried to wake her friend from his sleep. He groaned and turned his back on her; she rolled her eyes and grabbed her own luggage.

"Fine then I guess I have grans cookies all to myself." She smiled, Matthew had a sweet tooth and he would never be able to resist her grandmother's cookies.

"I'm up, I'm up." He repeated as he fell to the floor, mumbling under his breath while rubbing his right elbow he got up and grabbed his suitcase. As they made their way off the train to be met by an elderly lady with snow white hair and hazel eyes, the same eyes that Kathryn had. They slowly made their way back to her grandmother's house, as both of them were tired. Despite the fact they were thirteen and supposed to be fit and full of beans as Kathryn's grandmother, Polly, would continue to mention on their trip.

The short trip from the train station to the small and cosy country house was made on foot. And within a matter of minutes they reached the small wooden gate at the start of the flower covered garden. The house itself was a small country house made of brown brick, inside the house was dark and full of brown tones. The only hints of Kathryn's grandmother was the flowers around the house, that created small burst of colour around the house. They half ran to their rooms, refusing to do anything else but sleep.

The next day both woke up feeling refreshed, it was eight o clock in the morning when Kathryn woke up to a knock at the door. She slowly sat up in bed as her grandmother walked into the room with a sliver tray with food. After breakfast Kathryn changed into a humble green dress while her grandmother brushed her strawberry looks.

Kathryn washed up the beakfast dishes, a task she detested. she hummed a strangle tune to herself, she couldn't remember where it had come from, only her grandmother had sung it to her as a young girl. With out paying attention she dropped a little white saucer. _Dam_, she mumbled as she picked it up, cutting her palm in the process. The eldery women made her way into the small kitchen, cane in hand. she smiled a sympathetic smile, as she led the small girl into the living room.

Kathryn took a seat in the large armchair, she had never been good with blood, and looked at the many pictures that decorated her grandmother Polly's wall as the women cleaned her hand. Kathryn's young eyes bounced from picture to picture, one was of the grandmother and her childhood friend as children; _kirk something_, she racked her brain for a name, that didn't appear. Another of her grandmother and her grandfather on their wedding day. The next was of Polly, Arthur and their four children, two boys, and two girl, the youngest being Kathryn's mother. There was also pictures of her grandmother's many adventures, she had travelled the world, been on safari, learned new languages, went horse back riding and been part of the women's protestion that worked for women's rights, worked as an actress in New York on the sparking broads of Broadway. Another picture of the titanic lay on the mantle, it was the first picture Polly had ever took, her father had made a day of it, bringing her and her younger brother to Southhampton to see the _'grandest ship in the world' _off on it's maiden voyage, of which it would never return. Her hand was soon cleaned and banaged up, much to the girl's relief.

The golden sun lay in the blue sky above as Kathryn finally managed to get Matthew away from his books. The two friends were quite different; Matthew who was only a month older enjoyed books about anything and everything especially science books, as he wanted a career in medicine as his father had before his death. Kathryn however was the adventurer of the pair and loved to be out within the trees and flowers of her small backgarden in the city, because of this Kathryn usually had sunburn, an experience she didn't enjoy. But both were loyal and would fight to the death for each other.

Kathryn loved her grandmother's garden even more than her own, as her grandmother's back garden was vast are had more tress and many more breeds of flowers, then Kathryn had ever see before. At the end of the garden lay a hige green maze, which Kathryn was forbidden from entering. But this only made her want to explore it even more.

Matthew and Kathryn played badminton in the garden; Polly however sat with her husband Arthur in a comfy deck chair on the back wooden porch, her lazy black and white cat curled at her feet. The children's game was almost even until Matthew hit the shuttlecock in a bit too high as landed in the maze. Kathryn ran after it into the maze.

She felt colder as soon as she entered, yet there were no clouds in the sky. The shuttlecock had landed in front of her. She bent down and picked it up, but looked in wonder at the maze. She was standing right at the corner, she contemplated the idea of going in, but before she could take a step she heard her grandmother's hoarse voice calling after her. But she decided that she would explore the maze tomorrow. She smiled at her plan as she left the maze the way she had entered.

**Please tell me what you think, can any of you guess who Kathryn's grandmother is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter, thanks to my reviews, they make me happy. This is the longest chapter yet. So I hope you enjoy it and review please I love hearing what you all think.**

Kathryn sat in front of her median sized mirror that was connected to her wooden chest-of-drawers while her grandmother brushed her hair. It was an early Saturday morning in the middle of July 1940; the rest of the world was in the middle of war. But for Kathryn all of it felt like she existed within her own world, like when she was a small child. In her world, war didn't exist, and she had the chance to live out her adventures in a land, in which she was royality. It was quite in the country, the sound of guns and bombs couldn't reach the young girl, who let her mind venture back to her childish games she had played when she was a young kid.

"I'm going to church, I will be back soon. Keep an eye on your granddad, he's not too well. " Her grandmother kissed her granddaughter's unwrinkled head and her way out of the house, despite Kathryn protest to help, the old women refuse to take it, her pride always getting in the way. Kathryn stood at the front door as her grandmother made the short way to the small church north of the house in the centre of the small village. Kathryn silently walked up the old carpeted stairs to her room and feel back into the hard chair wishing everything was like the way when she was younger. She looked at her reflection in the mirror; her shoulder-length strawberry locks that always frizzed out of control at the ends, she had always hated it, and wished for her mother's long straight hair that she had always worn down until the war started,since then she had worn it up, it made her mother look older and less joyful.

She turned away from the mirror, unpleased with her average looks. From the position in the chair, she could clearly she her room, it hadn't change much from when she was a kid, the walls were painted white with cream wallpaper, while the bed covers and curtains were cream and the furniture was all wooden. It was nothing special, quite boring actually but to Kathryn it was lovely. As her eyes looked at the different corners and simple furniture she could see the memories unfold in front of her. A smile curled on her lips as she looked to the wall under the small window, the wall paper had peeled back to reveal the giant red X on the white wall. She remembered it like it was yesterday, it had been the first time she had met Matthew back when they were both six; his family had brought a house in town and had become friends with her grandparents and with her parents when they had visited that summer. It was a rainy summers days and Matthew's family was downstairs while the two young children played upstairs. The game consisted of a treasure hunt and here under the thick window still was the treasure, of course then was nothing there, but their childish imagination had created a cave full of pirates' treasure.

She sighed loudly as she turned in her chair back to the reflective glass; her adventures were only in her head, although she wished for a real adventure, a life full of danger and excitement. But her mood suddenly picked up when she saw the large maze reflected in the mirror. She silently left her room; her grandfather was fast asleep in his room, as was Matthew whose snores could be heard as she passed his wide open door. _He could sleep through the entire war_ she thought as she rolled her eyes and made her way back down the stairs.

It was a rare warm day, so Kathryn left her coat on the banister, she gently closed the door and made her warm across the green garden. Ever since she was little she had wanted to explore this monster like maze, that now even though she was almost a teenage still dwarfed her. She slowly walked through the maze until she reached the corner that the shuttlecock had landed, a place which she had never had a chance to cross._ Now's my shot, there's nobody to stop me._ She smiled and walked further into the green monster of the maze. The further she when the wilder the sides of the maze became, the branches appeared to over-lap and almost looked as if they did not belong to this world.

She bite back a laugh, _where else would they be from_ she laughed despite herself and kept walking. She wondered why she had never been allowed in the maze before it didn't seem to be full of dragons and terrifying monsters as she had imagined over the years. She felt something pull at the hem of her skirt, but looked to see nothing. Not a twig or a branch out of place, just the air and the smooth untidy branches that winded around each other. She looked back in front of her to see more turns and twists ahead. She hugged her bare arms around her as she felt a cool breeze, but as she turned her head to the sky, she saw there were no clouds to cause the cold. She lowered and then shock her head gently; she really was losing her mind. Her eyes widened as she heard scurrying as if from a mouse from above her, but she told herself that was all it could be, a simple mouse looking for food. As she continued rounding the distorted corners as she went she stopped suddenly and turned to look behind her as she heard her name being whispered.

Her brow furred as she turned again, an odd light catching her eyes. She ran towards it and stopped with a halt before the exit. The strange thing was the exit was covered in what appeared to be willow leaves; she reached out one fair hand but brought it back at the last minute. She mentally shock herself and reached for the willow leaves again, they felt weird under her touch almost like velvet as she pulled back the long string of leaves.

The hazel eyes widened to popping point as she took in the beauty before her, instead of the dark green of fields she expected, she was met with an explosion of colour. Her mother hang open as she walked further into the paradise, it was a forest she realised, a forest covered in flowers of every colour, shape, shade and size, it was like something in her dreams. Her gaping mouth soon turned into a huge grin, she felt like her face was going to split into as she was smiling so much. The one thing that puzzled Kathryn was the salty smell in the air that mixed with the flagrance of the flowers. She continued walking until she reached a stone wall in the shape of a balcony; the stone balcony was the only thing that stopped the young girl from falling into the ocean below. _I can't be in England _she decided, there were no oceans around where her grandparents lived. She leaned her elbows on the stone wall it was beautiful and look as if it stretched for eternity.

But Kathryn felt as if she was being watched, she turned behind her she turned as she heard a twig snapping behind her, but all she saw was a small blue bird perched on a branch in a tree covered with pink blossoms.

"Are you a daughter of Eve?" it asked, its voice strangely deep for a small bird. But what amazed Kathryn was that a bird talked. "Are you human?" it repeated.

"Yes." She croaked her voice dry from the shock. She recovered and introduced herself property. "I'm Kathryn Gavan."

The little bird looked token back, but introduced himself. "I'm Reginald, a loyal knight of the order of her majesty Queen Lucy the Valliant's service." He bowed a little.

"Who is Queen Lucy?" Kathryn asked, a little fearful that she may be trespassing.

"Who, Who,I say, Queen Lucy you said." the bird babbled in shock. "She is only the Queen of Narnia. Well at least she was." He dropped his head a little; it had been a year since the Pevensies had left.

"What is Narnia?" the curious girl asked.

The little bird looked like he was about to faint, but replied any way. "This is Narnia, and you, my girl are standing in the Eastern forest beside the glistening Eastern Sea." He lifted his wings as to show her that he was repaying to the land.

"Then maybe I should leave." She said, she was convincing herself that this was still a dream.

"But wait you can't leave."

"I must, my grandfather is sick, and he needs me." Although she truly did not want to leave, she remembered about her sick grandfather, and how her grandmother had forbid her from entering the maze, was this the reason? why would her grand other forbid her from entering Narnia?

"Ok, but promise me you will return."

"Yes, I promise." She crossed her heart as she walked back through the willow leaves into the maze again, she was confused all of her life she wanted adventure and now it had presented itself to her. She knew in her heart she would return to Narnia and bring Matthew with her.

**So please review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5, hopefully u like, I haven't been having a good week, but I managed to write, so I updated this. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Oh I forgot to put this in I DO NOT own anything apart from the plot and my OC's. Enjoy and please review. **

Kathryn made her way back out of the large maze; she thought she had been gone for ages, but she noticed everything was exactly as it was when she left. She found it weird the trek to Narnia had felt like hours to her. When she saw the familiar small farm house she ran as fast as her little legs would let her, she nosily ran into the house and straight for Matthew's bedroom. Before she knew what she was doing, she launched herself onto his bed-like when they were kids-desperate to wake him up.

He groaned and pushed her off the bed, she landed on the carpet mat below with a thud. She straightened herself up and took the glass full of water from the bedside table and poured it over him. He immediately awoke with a start.

"What?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"I found an amazing place, it's called Narnia, it's beautiful and has talking birds and is ruled by Queen Lucy, and it's on the over side of the maze." She stopped to take a breath, and looked at her friend's tired face as the information register.

"I think someone's dreaming." He said as he dried himself off.

"I wasn't dreaming!" she shouted "come I'll show you. Get dress." She ordered and left the room. Her foot impatiently tapped the wooden floor beneath as she waited outside the door. He finally appeared fully dressed and his short black hair brushed neatly away from his pale face. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him downstairs, but before they reached the bottom step, the front door slowly opened. Her grandmother was now standing in front of them, a saddened look embedded into her elderly face.

"Oh Kathryn. I need to talk to you." The old women said in little pants. She lead the girl into the small living room, that was full of pictures of Kathryn's mother, her uncles who fighting in the war and her cousins. Matthew went to get as Kathryn sat in the big brown armchair, which made her look small and childlike again.

Her grandmother sat in the chair across from her, a letter in her wrinkled right hand while the other held tightly onto her walking stick, which had a lion's head strangely craved on the handle. The eye caught Kathryn's attention for a few seconds as the older woman settled in the seat. For the first time Kathryn had noticed the dull ruby eyes, that had a gold tint in the small amount of sunlight that filled the dark room.

"Kathryn I received a letter, when I was at church. Your home in Highbury has been bombed and." The old women looked on the verge of tears. Tears started to pick at the corners of Kathryn's eyes at the words she knew was coming. "Karen is dead." The old women half whispered as tears ran down her cheek. Kathryn bit down on her tongue, trying to stop her own tears, she ran to her room, and slammed the door shut, causing the wall to shake. She slid down the door as two tears raced down her freckle covered cheek. Her chest soon hurt from her constant sobbing. She lifted her head to see a picture frame lying in front of her; she slowly crawled to it and carefully picked it up, carefully not to cut herself on the smashed glass. She turned the picture frame around in shaking hands, she gasped a little. She had seen the picture over and over, but this time it felt new. It was a picture of her eight birthday, she had a tea party at her grandparents' house, she smiled as she look at her younger self, happy and carefree with a huge grin without her two baby front teeth. Her parents stood in behind her, looking as proud and happy as they'd ever been. Guilt filled her now, as she remembered how selfish she was as a child. she had stumped her feet many times that day when Matthew told her he didn't want to go to her _stupid tea party_ his voice circled her memories. At the age of eight and with both parents, she didn't understand the concept of death, and how it affected you greatly. Now she did.

Although she wasn't happy with that spoiled child, she secretly wished she could go back to that moment, before the war, back when everything was simple. _But it would never be._ A voice inside her reminded her. She carefully set the broken picture frame on the chest of drawers, while her frown deepened on her youthful face. She walked back to the small single bed and violently took out her brown suitcase, not wanting to rethink her decision.

She violently packed a handful of clothes, she poured her jewerelly into the suitcase, not caring to be organised. She carefully removed the picture from it broken picture frame, and stuffed it into her cream cardigan pocket. From behind her Matthew entered her room and hugged her. He was the only one who knew what she was going through. His parents had died in a car crash when he was eight. Her salty tears stained his brown jumper, but he didn't care. After a few minutes she pulled away from his comforting embrace, she turned to the bed again and threw her night dress into the suitcase, and used whatever energy she had left to shut it.

"Where are you going?"

"Narnia." She breathed. "It's the only place I can go."

"Please think on this." He grabbed her shoulders making him face him.

"I have, when I went there, I felt like I never wanted to leave. Now I'm going to live there, if Queen Lucy allows it." She added, hoping the Eastern Queen was as kind and gentle as Reginald had made her out to be. "Come with me." She remembered.

"I don't know." He said, he still didn't believe in the existence that his best friend was ranting about. But he looked at her pleading face with red-rimmed eyes. She had loosed her mother; he wouldn't let her down and would follow her into this imagery land. "Ok."

"Good." She weakly smiled, her lips barely moving, unlike her usually bright smiles.

"Is that nessacery?" he pointed to her suitcase on the bed.

"We are going to live remember." He rolled his eyes. Although he had read many books about magical lands, he failed to see them as anything else but fiction. But he would follow his friend to the corners of the earth in her search for adventure.

It was now midday, when the two teenagers snuck out, Kathryn's grandmother in the front garden tending to her lilies. Both Kathryn's and her mother's favourite flowers. Her mother had always wanted to have a bigger garden where she could grow lilies, now she would never get that dream. Kathryn silently prayed her mother could have lilies in Heaven. They made their way over the dry dull green grass to the maze. Kathryn lead the way, with the taller teen in behind. To him this felt different to any other 'adventure' his best friend had made them up. This felt as if it was real _but it can't be, it's not possible_ he told himself as they walked further into the labyrinth.

He stopped suddenly when he heard a wolf howl in the distance. His blue eyes searched around him, but he only saw the green vines and tress and hard soil. He shrugged his shoulders and ran after his friend who was far in front.

Kathryn followed the familiar path, but it was different. Last time she was happy and full of excitement over exploring this giant maze that had haunted her dreams for years. But this time she walked sullen, not that long ago had she been given the news of her mother's death. Kathryn was like her father in so many ways, but like him she didn't take grief very well, she would cry for a short while but would then bury the feelings inside her. The last words her father had told her before he left for the war was to be a fighter.

Her left hand hung desperately around the sliver flower necklace her mother had given her when she was only a year old. Now although she silently mourned her mother, she needed to be a fighter, she felt a connection to Narnia, as if it needed her.

Matthew finally reached his friend as they reached the exit of the maze. She wordlessly pulled back the willow leaves as the light of Narnia melted away Matthew's doubts. His eyes took in the sight of the colourful forest as he stepped onto the lush emerald grass, it was so much more beautiful than anything he had ever seen or read.

The little strawberry-haired girl walked over to the stone balcony while Matthew took in queen Lucy's Eastern Paradise. She rested her fair arms on the grey stone as she looked out over the endless clear ocean.

Matthew walked around the forest his eyes always in wonder, until he heard rusting in the shadows casted by the large trees. He heard the noises came closer as he made his way back to the willow tree. But before he could get there a large hand clamped over his mouth.

**So please tell me what you think. Listen to the Narnia soundtrack and slipped away by Avril lavinge, I felt it really helped capture the emotions. Also I would like to say R.I.P to Ben Robinson, a young boy from my hometown who died during an accident in a rugby match. He was only fourteen. It really makes you realise how special life is. **


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter. I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs. Please review and enjoy.

Both of the teenagers could hardy move, the hands around their mouths were muscular and refused to let go. In a second of desperation Kathryn bit down hard of one of her kidnapper's hands. A throaty swear word escaped him as he released the petite girl; she saw her chance and ran for it. She carefully dodged the wild tulips as she made her way further into the forest; she looked over her shoulder to see nothing but trees. But when she turned back she was met by a raised root, which sent her ungracefully flying forward.

She groaned as she rubbed her right elbow as she raised her messy head, in front of her was a dark beaver with warm brown eyes. Centaurs enclosed around her, a sight she didn't think she would ever see in her life.

"Let's get them to Cair Paravel." A centaur with a sandy coat bellowed. Kathryn gingery rose from the ground, her eyes constantly focused on the beaver in front of her, it was smiling _could beavers_ _do that?_ She was pushed onto one of the smaller centaurs back as they rode through the thick forest. Kathryn noticed Matthew on another, looking a bit green.

As they went further along their path, Kathryn noticed some petals dancing on the lack of wind. They looked beautiful and carefree as the continued their merry dance. She smiled as she saw a little blue bird decent from the endless blue sky.

"Reginald." She smiled at him as he landed on her shoulder. "Where are they taking us?" she whispered.

"To Cair Paravel of course." He continued when he saw her confused face. "A glorious palace, in which the kings and queens sit or use to." Reginald had always been a loyal bird and hated reminding himself of the four absent thrones.

"Tell me your story." The little bird composed himself before beginning.

"Well I was a little eggling born not long after the coronation of the kings and queens of Gold. Unfortunately my nest was caught in a hurricane and I never saw my family again. I ended up in the spender of Cair Paravel with a broken wing. I thought I had reached Aslan's country, it was beautiful. But when I awoke later that day, I was greeted by their majesties. Oh excitement filled me, but upon suspicion on my wing, high king peter suggested I be put down and put out of my misery. But Queen Lucy protested and with some help from Queen Susan she soon had me back to full health, and all the majesties helped me to fly." He spread out his wings that were a shade darker than his small body, and continued.

"And I lived in a beautiful bird house made especially for me. It was blissful. Until one day, her Royal Highness Queen Lucy was left alone in Cair Paravel, while war was raging. A lone enemy solider had made his way to the castle and aimed a crossbow at my dear Queen. At that moment I did the one thing I could and took the arrow for her." A grasp escaped Kathryn. But the little bird had forgot about her and looked to be somewhere else.

"I didn't die; you see Queen Lucy saved me by using her cordial. She knighted me and it was the most glorious day of my life." He finished "and what's your story my lady?"

"Not much to tell, I was born on March 6th in 1929. I've never really had any adventures. Well at least not ones that haven't came from my head. And the boy throwing up is my best friend. And I lost my mother this morning." A frown pulled down her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Reginald, why are they taking us to Cair Paravel?"

"Well after you left a week ago. Rumours have begun circling and General Oreius has a theory, he'd wish to test out."

"What did you say; a week ago, I only left an hour ago."

"No a week has passed here in Narnia." _Strange,_ she said to herself before she could ask any more questions. They reached a massive white castle, with many windows and large towers that glistened in the sunlight.

It was dead silent as they crossed the connecting bride lined with lilies, it made Kathryn smile to think she had a little bit of her mother in this strangle land. The only sounds that hung in the children's ears were the clip-clop of the five centaurs' hooves as they entered the majestic archway.

They were instantly pulled off the centaurs and pushed into the throne room. It was a long rectangular room with four thrones at the top of the room. They were alone in front of these thrones; Kathryn stood and removed twigs from her cream cardigan. Matthew on the other hand, after recovering from his horseback sickness quickly ran towards them. Upon reaching them, he unknowingly sat on High King Peter's throne.

"Mattie I don't think we're supposed to sit on those." She said as her fingertips traced the armrest of Queen Susan's throne.

"What are you doing!" The little bird screeched as he flew into the room. "Get away from them at once!" his usually kind voice took on a menacing squawk. The youngest teen obeyed, while the other sat proudly on the High King's throne as if it was his own.

"Matthew, we're here for a reason, maybe it's best if we follow the rules for now." He huffed as he got up.

"Smart girl." A voice from behind them caused them both to jump. Approaching them from behind was a large dark centaur with amour draped around his human like abdomen and a lengthy sword hanging from his waist. They both swallowed as he stood beside them.

"I am general Oreius, so you are the son and daughter of Adam that has been causing all the trouble." A small but warm smile lit his lips. Kathryn nodded while Matthew's face crinkled at his name.

"Please sir, why are we here?" the strawberry haired girl asked the centaur that towered over them. Her head sketched fully back to see him. But the girl was also curious as to what was this theory.

"My wife and children has been watching the stars, and they believe you two to be part of a prophecy. _'When Narnia is in peril, send fore two heroes she will' _the majesties leave and then you to come a year later. Aslan must have sent you."

"Who's Aslan?" Matthew asked.

"The king of kings, the creator and ruler of this land." Both of the humans looked in slight shock. "I suppose you are hungry." He called two fauns. "They will take you to your rooms to get changed and then you can eat." Matthew could sense that the giant centaur was sad; _he must have been close to one of the kings_. He guessed.

A girl faun with red fur led Kathryn up to one of the many space rooms. Kathryn's new room looked bigger than her house, she was left to explore it, she found a walk-in-wardrobe behind to large white doors. It was massive and full of dresses every shade and colour you could every dream of. At the end was a large square mirror that took up most of the wall, and lit the wardrobe by reflecting the light from a window in the corner. Many glass boxes lay on glass selves around the mirror, each contain priceless jewellery.

"See anything you like dear?" she turned to see a small beaver, like the one in the forest.

"Have I already met you?"

"No dear, I believe that would be my husband. I'm Mrs Beaver, so any dresses you like."

Kathryn looked at the racks full of dresses. "They can't all be for me?"

"There are."

"In that case. I pick this one." She said as she pulled out a full length ocean blue dress with a light blue beaded belt and sleeves that ended at her elbows. It was lovely, especially compared to her brown plaid skirt, white blouse and cream cardigan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I'm only updating now.**

**I don't own anything, only the plot and my OCs.  
**

* * *

Oreius pace in front of the rectangular dinner table, he grew impatient as he waited for the humans to arrive. He heard the sturdy _clip-clop_ and a gentle hand on his shoulder that belonged to his wife. She was a beautiful auburn centaur, whose long hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Stop worrying." She whispered.

"They're inexperienced."

"You like a challenge." She cupped his large face in her small palm, her dark eyes locking with his. "Don't let your lost cloud your judgement. These children were sent by Aslan, we must teach them to defend Narnia in the peril that is predicted."

"Fifteen years of peace, and we are to live in the shadow of war again." She carefully kissed his clenched jaw before leaving as Mrs Beaver, Mr Beaver, Kathryn and Matthew entered the dining room. It like the rest of the castle was large in scale and full of light.

The two youngsters sat down as the food was placed in front of them, it was dinner time and the children hadn't eaten since breakfast, they literary stuffed themselves full.

"Tomorrow there will be a meeting in the council hall in which I will fully explain everything. I think it is important that you have tonight to settle, I'm sure one of the tenants won't mind given you a tour, it is after all your new home. It is also important that we begin training as soon as possible." He explained as they devoured their ice cream.

* * *

Kathryn found the large king sized bed extremely comfortable as she snuggled under the covers, she quickly fell into a deep sleep. In her dreams she saw a magical and majestic forest, like the eastern wood. A smile lit her face as she explored it, smelling the different flowers as the sky above her was lit with a million bright stars. She felt like she was in heaven. She continued travelling, as she moved the flowers danced around her and suddenly her cotton nightdress became a long flowly dress that looked like a golden ray of sunlight, with many bright star-like jewel sewed into it. She continued along her carefree journey, wonder lit within her eyes. She came to a small clearing and there in front of her was a lion. She felt imitated but at the same time privilege to be in the presence of the lion, which looked to be larger and kinder than the lions Kathryn had seen in Zoos, or the ones her grandmother had told her about where she had been on safari.

"Welcome Kathryn Gavan of Highbury." Her jaw dropped as the lion said her name. "I am Aslan." At that she dropped to her knees. "Rise, you are here for a purpose, but your journey will not be an easy one. But you and Matthew will have a lot to learn as well as a lot to give Narnia." With that he was gone, and the forest overfilled with light as Kathryn was shock awake.

Matthew hugged his pillow as he heard banging from his door; he gave up and opened his eyes. He was shocked at first to see the four wooden posts above him, until he remembered all that had happened. He pulled himself out of bed and opened the door to find Mr Beaver standing looking impatient. "It's about time." The small animal huffed before pulling out of the room.

Down in the council camber, the council was all waiting. They consisted of fifteen members, Mr Tumnus, the Beavers and Oreius being among them. One member was the least trusted of all the members was a black dwarf named Donabrik. King Edmund had been very against him joining, after his experience with the black dwarf that had personally served the White Witch.

"So where are these promised heroes then?" Donabrik sneered. He bared a redeemable to his brother Ginabrik, although that fact was unknown by the rest of Narnia. Many were suspension that he was in liaison with the White Witch followers.

"They'll be here."

"Doubt it, how do we know they will help us, they're dumb humans who don't know anything. Unlike the White Witch, she was a warrior and knew how to conduct a battlefield."

"Hold your tongue, or I will remove it for you." Oreius treaty pointed his long sword at the dwarf's lips. The large doors spun open, and in ran the Beavers and the two Children, still dressed in there night clothes.

"Nice of you to join us." The dwarf sarcastically said as he moved further away from the centaur.

"This is Lord Matthew and Lady Kathryn." The general introduced. "You'll need to get use to early morning; we have a lot of work to do, to get you fit for battle." Both felt a blush creep onto their checks at the sight of the mythical creatures and animals looking at them.

They took their seats beside the large table. Kathryn noticed that she and Mrs Beaver were the only girls in the war room; she pulled her silk purple nightgown closer around her chest, in hopes of covering herself.

The general explained everything, from the creation of Narnia, the reign of the humans, the hundred year winter, the battle of Beruna and the golden age. It was a lot of information given to the young teens.

The council meeting ended and the two new members returned straight to their rooms, Matthew got washed and changed into a comfy white shirt, red tunic and black boots and trousers and hastily headed straight to the library with some help. He sat in a comfy chair in a quiet part of the library armed with his thick round reading glasses and a pile of books around him; he wanted to read for himself the history of Narnia and its neighbouring countries.

Kathryn however got washed and changed back into her ocean blue dress and brushed through her hair that was messed with many tangles. After unsuccessfully trying a few hairstyles she tied it back in a white ribbon, and used two hair clips to pin her thick fringe to the side. Matched with a pair of blue pumps, she set off to explore Cair Paravel. She found it to be full of many spare rooms, a giant kitchen and a huge library in which her friend had had himself home, like a mouse in a hole in the wall.

She looked bored around the castle; it was beautiful but held no real adventure for her, apart from the endless hiding places that could be used in hide-and-seek. She walked down a long spiral staircase, that wasn't included in the tour last night. She reached the bottom, and leaned against a wall, her shoes had painfully rubbed against her ankles. She discarded them as she noticed the wall in front of her was not as stable as it appeared. She knocked on it a few times and pushed it, she huffed when it didn't open. She tried it again; she tried pushing it from the left side and found it worked, although heavy she finally managed to open it.

In front of her was a wooden door, a grin appeared on her face as she grabbed the black door handle. She tried to open it, with no luck. _What are they hiding?_ she thought. She scratched the side of her face and found a clip under her fingers, _that's it _she removed the hair clip from her hair and used it to unlock the door.

She was pleased with herself as she climbed down the stone steps that felt cold under her bare feet; she pushed open the Iron Gate at the bottom. There in front of her was a large circular room, with four large chests and statues of the former monarchs. In one corner lay a glass case which protected four crowns, two silver and two gold. Her fingertips admirably brushed the glass.

"Hopefully we see them again." A voice softy said behind her, she turned in shock to see Mr Tumnus.

"What is this place?"

"A _secret _vault." He stressed the word secret making Kathryn blush at her trespassing "That the Pevensies used to keep their possessions. After they disappeared I made sure everything was put in the vault."

"Oh, what were they like?" She asked as she looked at the four statues.

"Peter was the ideal king, he was already use to the authority as the oldest, but he quickly grew into a leader. Susan was beautiful and gentle; she like peter being the elder children could handle responsibility. Edmund, when I first met him, was a scared little boy but after the Battle of Beruna, soon became a skilled warrior. Lucy." He stopped and sighed as he looked at the last statue. "She was wonderful, truly the most gracious and kind women I've ever known."

"They sound nice; I wish I could have met them."

"I'm sure they would have loved to have met you also, especially Lucy, she always had a big heart and loved everyone." He smiled. "Oh, Oreius wants you on the training ground."

"Now?" he nodded. She grimaced before garbing up her skirts and raced along the cold castle floor, ignoring her uncomfortable blue pumps. She finally made it to the cleaning in the gardens, a place she had seen from her balcony and Mrs Beaver had pointed it out to the new girl. She lined up beside Matthew hoping to go unnoticed as she stumbled for breath.

Oreius gave her a look that meant he had noticed her absence. He explained the basic rules of sword fighting, giving them a visual demonstration with his own sword. He was forced to give the two clumsy teenagers a dance lesson. Both successfully trodden on each other's feet, which for the bare footed girl was more painful than the male in training boots. After having to endure the ballroom lesson, they were called to a stop by Oreius as two figures approached them.

Mr Tumnus and another faun came forward, both carrying two large bundles of red velvet. Unknown to Kathryn, these precious bundles had been in the secret vault while she had been down there. The children looked to each other, wondering what was hidden in the parcels.

"Matthew." The centaur called, his voice laced with pride. The young boy sheepishly stepped forward as the general unwrapped a mighty bow with red tips, and in dark red calligraphy _'__when Aslan roars, evil will shake and fall.'_Graved into the side of the wooden bow. The boy smiled and nodded thanks as he held it in his arms; he turned to return to his friend, but was stopped by Oreius.

"There is more." The centaur handed him a wooden quiver that matched the bow, it had red carvings of luck symbols, and arrows with silver features. Unwrapping another bundle revelled a sword. It was beautiful with a sliver blade and a black hilt and a sliver lion's head, like that similar to Kathryn's grandmother's cane.

"Thank you." Matthew said as he fastened the sword and its black sheath onto his belt.

"Kathryn." The young girl followed her friend's example as she stood in front of the massive centaur as he unwrapped a bundle held by Mr Tumnus. He presented her with a sword, like Matthew's only with a silver hilt. Both swords had a lion's head, which only king peter and Edmund's sword had, this was a mark for someone of true royalty, and the children felt honoured to have them. Like Matthew's bow, her sword had an inscription _'The courageous are the voice of Aslan and his people_.' She was also given a small dragger with a cream hilt.

"We predicted your arrival and have made these based on the stars. So your better start practising, you will soon be using them for real." The general finished.

**How did I do? I'm not so good with poetry, so I hope the inscriptions sounded Narnian like. Please send me a review to let me know. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, sorry for the delay. I don't own Narnia.**

Kathryn woke early on a bright Saturday morning, she was nervous over her first sea journey since arriving in Narnia. She had only been in Narnia for a few months; she had searched every inch of East Narnia and learned in detail about the Pevensies' Golden Age, but her sword work was still in need of improvement. Kathryn found it very hard, more difficult than Matthew hadBut despite her lack of skill, Kathryn loved being able to live her dream, her sword helped fuel the dream, unlike the unreliable card one she made as a child when she pretended to fight abroad the Jolly Roger against the murderous pirate Blackbeard.

Mrs Beaver surprise the young girl by presenting her with breakfast in bed, 'always helps to settle the sea sickness.' The she beaver laughed at a distant memory as she placed the tray of bacon, eggs and toast in front of the girl, who ate the lot without hesitation. She was after all a growing girl, and now a warrior who needed all the energy she could get.

After breakfast, the two discussed dresses before deciding on a short sleeved dark green dress that matched the flickers of green in Kathryn's eyes. Within thirty minutes, she was ready, but her stomach continued to spin in knots. She nervously twisted a thick piece of hair as Mrs Beaver grabbed her dark green cloak.

She tucked the hair behind her ear as her eyes caught the long thin scar on the inside of her wrist; her brain fired her memory at her like a bullet from a gun. She had got it when she was nine, during the lunch in school, she was playing by the tiny steam that ran beside her and Matthew's joined school. He had pushed her and she had cut her left wrist on the sharp rocks, as well as winning several bruises. She laughed at the memory; she had stolen his football, demanding that her friend play a jungle game with her. In that moment she realised how truly bossy she was. She had been an only child and spoil rotten by her parents. A small frown decorated her face when she thought of her parents, both of who she guessed was dead, but in that second Kathryn also though of her grandparents, she felt guilty for the pain she had caused them in her sudden disappearance.

"You ready dear." The older beaver brought the girl out of her nostalgia; Kathryn nodded as she fastened the cloak around her neck. They made their way to the throne room, where a small possession was standing to see them off. Mr Tumnus solemnly stood but smiled at Kathryn as she made her way into the room, she had bonded with the older faun but she knew she could never replace the youngest Pevensie.

General Oreius and his wife stood as well, they were both staying behind to protect Cair Paravel and they were both over a century old, and would prefer to stay. Their son, whom the children had never met before would be coming with them. Reginald was also coming too. The Beavers were staying, as was Mr Tumnus.

Matthew scurried down a few minutes after Kathryn. They in turn said goodbye to each member stood present, which had made their first three months in Narnia comfortable. The short journey was made to the eastern port, where they would broad a large ship with a Narnian mermaid at the bow. Kathryn quickly retreated to her cabin, which had belonged to Queen Susan during her international trips. The boat soon departed from the shore and began the two day trip to the neighbouring country of Archenland; it was safer travelling by boat, because of the giants in the North. Kathryn lay on the bed and looked at the ceiling, hoping for relief of her sickness, unfortunately for her she was called to the deck. There she was introduced to the captain and the crew, including Oreius son; Lorious, he looked a lot like his father, but had his mother's dark eyes and auburn coat. Kathryn looked nervous at the side of the boat; she couldn't see the land anymore. Without warning she ran to the side to throw up.

To take her mind off the sickness, Matthew challenged her to a dual. A wicked smile appeared on both their faces as they pulled out their swords. He was the first to attack, of which Kathryn blocked, they were both at the start of their training, but Matthew was slightly better. Kathryn sneaky attacked him, narrowing missing his neck, he blocked her attack at the last second. Kathryn however tripped him up. He dropped like a stone onto his bottom. The young girl giggled as she pulled him up.

After throwing up the remaining contents of her stomach, Kathryn returned to her cabin, hoping a nap would calm her sickness. She found it hard to settle in the cabin bed and when she finally dosed off; her stomach decided it was hungry. She shakily made her way to the food stock-it was deserted-so she helped herself to an apple. With legs like jelly, she made her way back to her cabin eating the red apple on the way. She enjoyed Narnia apples better than the rationed apples back home, everything in Narnia seem to be better than on earth. But Kathryn had also feared. Oreius had said that war will soon come, would she and Matthew survive. That was the point of the trip, to make peace with Archenland, so they would have support if war broke out.

Kathryn finally got into a dreamless sleep, it wasn't a sleep that she likes, but it was better than nothing. Unknown to Kathryn, Donabrik had been hiding under deck, and followed Kathryn to her chambers. He hid in her wardrobe as she slept. An evil smile always present on his bearded month.

Kathryn, however was constantly moving, she was having a nightmare. Unlike her usual dreams about the beauty and excitement of Narnia. This dream existed within an entirely different place. In the dream she was in a large narrow room, with only one large window on the left wall. The light shawn through the rainbow of coloured glass, providing the only light in the otherwise dark room. The room was silent and motionless; the only movement was the small particles of dust that danced on the air in the spectrum of light.

In the middle of the room a women appeared out of nowhere. The women looked to be in her late thirties, her skin was toned but had a few wrinkles embedded into her rosy completion and her face held a hidden sadness and hurt.

The rainbow of light made a spotlight on the older women who danced an old Narnian dance. She began by slowly raising her arms up, hands together over her head, and then the right slowly came down and out to the side, the left following and she bowed at the waist. She twirled gracefully on the balls of her bare feet white her dress flowed around her. Her left arm moved like a bird till it lined with her face she curtseyed at the knees like in ballet. Her left leg left kicking the air, sending the dust flying wildly as she turned again. She jumped gracefully on her toes, her arms, creating a beautiful pattern in the air to the beat of a silent tune.

The blue light caught and shone from her rings, she had a chunky circular onyx on her right ring finger, a small silver band with blue diamonds on her left pinkie and a matching green one on her right index finger. A silver and gold wedding band lay on her left ring finger and a large silver and green on her pointer. The last ring, on her right thumb was a sliver band with a red and gold lion carved into it.

While the women had been dancing, the walls of the dark room began to crack as slowly but increasing in pace the bricks began to fall from the wall, the large wooden beams supporting the ceiling broke and feel around the women who danced to an invisible music. Crispy dead leaves that were as black ads the night sky blew in from the gaping holes in the walls; they encircled the women before falling to the ground motionless. The spotlight on the women turned to blood red as she fell on the marble floor.

Kathryn woke, rubbing her eyes. What did it mean?

**Ok, so your turn, what to see if anyone can guess what the dream means. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, so unless I can squeeze a chapter in before then, Happy St. Patrick day. I don't own anything Narnia.**

Kathryn sat upright in the bed; her sore eyes replayed the beautiful dance, while the building tore itself violently apart around her. She sat in the dark cabin; she began biting her nails, a habit she had got into when she was trying to think.

Unknown to the restless girl, the dwarf was hidden in her wardrobe, and was watching her with hated filled eyes, ready for the right moment. While she was too busy puzzling her dream, he quietly approached her with a rusty black blade in his hand. Kathryn saw the shadow of the dwarf. She turned her tired head. His light amount of teeth shone in the haunting moonlight as he advanced. Her eyes now alert looked between the dwarf and her own weapons beside the window. She knew she needed a distraction, but the black dwarf was beside her bed. His rusty dragger posed to strike above his head. She gulped loudly. But saw her chance. She awkwardly right hooked the dwarf. She heard a bone splitting crack but ignored the pain in her hand as she used this to jump for her weapons.

But the dwarf grabbed her ankle as soon as she left the bed, causing her to land with a thud. She stretched out her arms, hoping for something, anything she could use to defend herself with. Her injured hand grabbed the first thing her finger touch; a hot water bottle. _Good Invention by Queen Susan _she thought as she poured the semi hot water over him, only burning him a little. He let go of her ankle and the knife to hold onto his face, a shriek escaping his lips.

Up on deck, Matthew and Lorious had been playing cards to pass the time. Matthew both respected and befriend the centaur and found him easier to talk to then his father. Matthew smirked as he looked at his hand, a royal flush. Before any of them could present their cards they heard a women's scream from Kathryn's chambers. They unsheathed their swords as they ran below deck.

They burst through the door to see Donabrik on his knees on the floor and Kathryn towering over him. Her sword drawn and ready to kill. Her white nightdress ripped at the knees and shin, half of the small rusted dragger could be seen projecting from her left shin, while blood poured from the wound. Matthew stepped forward to kill the dwarf but was stopped by Lorious.

"This is Kathryn's kill." Kathryn looked with a blood thirsty façade at the dwarf; she kept her sword at his throat but replied.

"I think your father will enjoy pushing him." The dwarf was pulled away as Kathryn fainted. The rest of the journey was quiet, Kathryn continued to throw up, but was struck in bed in order to recover, her knuckle was broken, she had been taught once by her father how to right hook, but failed miserably. The injured in her shin was too deep, but she was still required to stay in bed in order to heal it. Donabrik however remained in chains under deck.

The ship soon ported at Archenland. Kathryn and Mathew were met with a carriage, which Kathryn was relieved with given her injured leg. Kathryn found the country beautiful, it was more mountainous than Narnia, and the trees were more sparely planted, on the way to Anvard. Before they reached the capital, Matthew took out a small red velvet box.

"What is that?" Kathryn asked, he silently handed the box to her. She opened it to revel a sliver band ring with a red lion with a golden crown carved into it. She saw the same ring on his thumb, her shocked eyes raised to meet his. "What?"

"It's your hero ring; you can't expect us to show up without showing who we are." Matthew could be very arrogant and proud most of the times, and this was no exception. Before Kathryn could protest the carriage stopped outside a castle, it looked like Cair Paravel as it conceitedly stood against the blue sky.

Kathryn did her best to walk with grace with her limp. They were escorted into the throne room, where a king, with fair hair, who was around twenty five, and his queen a women with long black hair about the same age sat on the two thrones. They two young humans bowed before the royal. Kathryn faked a smile, concealing the pain in her leg.

"Your Majesties, his Lordship Matthew Evans, and Lady Kathryn Gavan, the Heroes of Narnia." One of the men at the court introduced as they stood in front of the two royals. Kathryn felt many eyes on her, but they were soon shoed away by the king.

"Welcome to my court. It is wonderful to hear from Narnia after all this time. I pray tell me of King Edmund and Susan." The king surprised Kathryn, she had expected him to be a snob as most kings are, but he was more than happy to stand in front of the two, shaking hands with Matthew and kissing Kathryn's pale hand.

"The Kings and Queen left Narnia eight years ago." Kathryn sheepish replied. The warm smile on the king's face dropped a little.

"Oh, well I'm being rude. I'm King Cor and this is my wife, Queen Aravis." He pointed to the raven haired women, who stayed put on her throne. Kathryn noted the thrones weren't as beautiful as the four in Cair Paravel. "I hope you enjoy you stay in Archenland." He kissed Kathryn's left hand again, causing her checks to redden.

Her and Matthew were escorted to their own rooms, unlike Narnia, the servants within the castle were men and women. Kathryn guilty limped straight to the wardrobe, with was full of Archenland dresses. She smiled as she picked a long pale cream dress, with large floral patterns. The bodice was a grass green with purple flowers, this pattern continued onto the skirt, the dress had purple scraps. It was lovely. She changed into the dress and heading for the giant gardens.

Unknown to Kathryn and Matthew, two visitors from Telmar were also present in the Anvard castle. One was a boy the children's age while the other was a man that would stop at nothing to further his own position.

Kathryn limped down the white steps in the garden, on the last step she slip and fell. But before she made contact with the ground, the young visitor from Telmar caught her. He was a few inches taller than Kathryn, not as tall as Matthew, with dark almost black brown eyes and dark hair.

"Thanks." Kathryn mumbled and smiled when she was back on her feet. "Who are you?" she blurted out "I mean what's your name." She tried to be gracious.

"Caspian Trastámara." His father barked to the boy, his father had the same hair and eyes, but a thick beard and added age. The son reluctantly followed after his father, leaving Kathryn alone in the gardens. She walked around for a bit, trying not to put too much pressure on her leg. She scrambled through the tall grass until she found a bench, she relaxed down on it, kicking off her comfy cream ballet pumps.

"Mind if I join you." She looked up to see the King standing beside her in the sun. She hastily got up and bowed before him, her face grimacing as she moved her legs. He waved it off, commanding her to get back to her feet. He sat down on the little wooden bench and patted off the girl to join him.

The two talked, Kathryn learned everything about Archenland and the how Cor was forced into slavery and his journey to become a king. Kathryn also informed the King on her life, her life paled in compassion to the young king. But he protested finding it interesting; Kathryn found it easy to talk to the king.

They were laughing in their own world as the Queen appeared wearing a long halter neck roman style blue dress with a beaded collar and jewels, as well as her massive crown on top of her raven head. She stood beside the couple on the bench, her blue heels signalling her discontent.

"Your majesty." Kathryn breathed as she bowed low, despite the pain. The Queen waved her off, signally for the girl to leave. She hurried back into the castle, leaving the two royals alone in the gardens.

* * *

A week had passed since the two youngsters had arrived in Archenland. A masked ball was held in their honour to celebrate their visit. Kathryn had several ladies-in-waiting to help her get ready for the ball. She had chosen a long silver dress, with a floral pattern on the bodice, with off-the-shoulder see through silver sleeves, small green heels and a green and silver mask matched with silver dangle earrings. Her maids attached extension to her hair and pinned two sides up and fashioned a bun decorated with diamonds, while the rest of her hair lay in curls.

The party had already begun downstairs in the huge hall room; it was full with thousands of Archenland nobles. They were all dressed beautifully and dancing in an Archenland court dance in which the ladies would dance in a circle on the inside, while the men create a large circle outside, the large group would break off into smaller groups of six, the women would then dance around stationary men, and then hold hands and take two steps toward and two steps back in a line. The couple would repeat it over and over again.

Kathryn watched from the side lines as the nobles finished their dance. She had been given dancing lessons since arriving, and loved dancing. She had practiced any chance she could get to perfect her skills.

An upbeat song played from the band at the front of the room, Kathryn noted it in her head that it sounded like an Irish tune used for Celtic dancing. (**A/I'm Irish.)** Many of the nobles clapped to the beat, as two dark-skinned masked dances began dancing in the middle of the room. They did the own twirls and moves that Kathryn recognised as the Ceilli. Kathryn started clapping as a blonde noble asked her dance. She accepted and smiled as he led her to the floor.

The joined the two skilled dancers and a few others on the large dance floor. The dance consisted of a low bow from each partner, before the blonde male spun his partner round 360 degrees. Both partners worked in sic, with their right feet sliding across the ground to balance behind their left, both would jump a little before pressing shoulder to shoulder in 180 intervals. Their left foot would cross over their right and jump a little again. Kathryn did her own part of the dance in which she would do her own twirl, her ankles were showed off as her dress would all ways be held up throughout the dance. Her right hand twirled the piece of material in her hand to the fast beat. Her feet then tap across the ground eight times before traveling back to her partner. They faced each other and side stepped left for eight counts and clap before repeating it with the right. The blonde Male spun Kathryn around again as the dance came to an end.

Both partners were out of breath at this point, as the dance required stamina and energy. Her and her Partner separated ways as another song started; Kathryn however went to get another drink as Matthew entered the dance hall, he was dressed in blue and quickly joined in the dance with a brunette Lady. The dance was a slower one compared to the Ceilli. This dance the men and women danced in line with only hands held and a few spins.

The music stopped as the King and Queen dressed in red entered the dance. The dance floor cleared as the royals danced a slow song, the music was that of a beautiful lullaby with slow notes. The Queen jewelled red dress with ruffs shone in the ball lights.

"Thank you for joining me in the celebrating the visit of the Heroes of Narnia. Lady Kathryn and Lord Matthew. To the Heroes." The king toasted as he raised his glass. After that many dances took place. Both slow and fast, some unique to Archenland and other used in both countries.

A slow song came from the band, it was beautiful and the lyricist sung in an old Narnian language.

"May I have this dance?" a masked man in all black asked. His black outfit matched his black hair and almost black eyes. Kathryn accepted. She only vaguely knew the dance; it was like a waltz, but without touching. The couple performed the dance using the same steps as a waltz, beginning with small turns their hands almost touching at their chests. They repeated this a few times and as they got to the waltz part of the dance, an intruder cut in.

"Can I cut in." the man dressed in red ordered. The mysterious dance partner had no choice but to hand Kathryn over, the man in red waltzed with the girl, twirling her around as the mysterious black stranger and the rest of the court look on, they continued to dance until the end of the song. After the dance the partners bowed to each other as the rest of the guest went back to their own partners.

"Can I talk to you." The masked figure asked her, he placed a hand on her back and led her to a small room beside the dance floor. He took a seat in the royal red armchair and removed his simple red mask, revealing his true identity of King Cor. Kathryn bowed low. He pated to the seat beside him, she removed her silver mask and sat down.

"Your majesty. What is it you wanted to talk to me in private about?" she inquired.

"I'm sorry, but my wife can be a jealous woman, especially considering me talking to a beautiful woman." The King used his charm on the girl.

"I'm not beautiful your highness."

"You are."

"Please can you say what you brought me here to say?"

"I will accept greatly on the matter of peace. I'm still in debt to the kings and queens for their help, I also have great respect for them and you and I know as a ruler myself the great burden that you will suffer. I also have a gift for you."

"For me." She asked as he removed his large circular black ring and slid it onto her right ring finger. The black stone set in gold reflected in the light. "Thank you your Majesty. But I not worthy."

"Of course you are. It is a gift for a noble and a symbol of the peace between our countries. She bowed and returned to the party.

**A/N: Ok, good bad, what did u think? I liked to know, dresses are up on my profile. The first dances, is my own creation as is the Celli, but the inspiration comes from The Tudors and vampire diaries. Aravis I decided to make a jealous character, just for this story, so please don't hate on me. Also I'm changing the setting of my story, it was set a year after the Pevensies, and it is now set eight years. If you have any questions about the story or dresses or music mentioned, asked away. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

The two returned from Archenland tired but relieved. Cor would support Narnia, if there was ever war. Kathryn stood on the narrow bow, a goblet of dragon juice; an Archenland cure for sea sickness in her shaking hand. The green liquid however didn't work on her red head and threw up frequently; she did however find her leg to be healing, although she wished she hadn't danced on it.

Despite the sickness, the rest of the journey was quiet; Kathryn spent the journey reading a book of poetry given to her by Cor. While occasionally practising sword fighting with Matthew, who entertained himself with his sword and the mechanics of the ship.

Unknown to them back in Narnia, a small group of Narnians remained loyal to the white witch. This included Donabrik, who had volunteered to kill the young hero on her maiden voyage to Archenland. He had however failed in his mission, and so was punished to lay in chains the whole journey. But not for long.

The grand ship made entered the Narnia seas, and was soon approaching the familiar eastern sea. The little dwarf broke free from his chain prison after finding a weak spot. Using his small height he crept like a rat or small bug through the ship, skilfully dodging the crew. He passed the Kathryn's chambers, he thought hard for a moment. Should he complete his mission and kill her, or try to escape. He knew either way, he would be killed.

But for the dwarf, he did not have the pride and valued his own life over his loyalty to the witch witch's cause. The bright light burned his eyes as he silently crawled on deck like a coward escaping execution. He hastily ran and threw his small body over the deck towards the blue water below.

But the crew were none the wiser as the dwarf swam safety to Narnia. The ship continued its journey to Narnia, while the dwarf stayed hiding the tress making his way to the secret hiding place of the witch.

Donabrik lead against a slowly dying tree, as a group of hags, wolves, dwarves, and other Narnia species had gathered in Cattivo, or the evil palace of ice, as it was called in native Narnian. Although around him lay where the minor of Narnia, they were all vicious and warlike.

"How dare you show you face here?" One of the members shouted at Donabrik.

"What have I done this time?" The dwarf rolled his eyes.

"We sent you on a mission to kill the red haired brat, and you could even do that." The Minotaur continued.

"She was more protected than I though. I will not fail next time." The dwarf hopefully pleaded to save his life.

"You should not worry of that, for you will not be given this chance again."

"What!" The dwarf moved from his shadowy hiding place to the open centre, he felt revengeful eyes upon him.

"You can no longer sit on the council, what use are you to us."

"I can sit prove my worth." He screamed as the group, including his wife, turned to leave.

"If only your brother had survived." The Minotaur finished before disappearing into the dark forest of which he came.

The two teens, now fourteen and adventurous, were currently strapped onto two horses. Kathryn sat on her brown horse, her light blue with pink flowers fitted perfectly to her body as her heavy sword as held high above blocking Matthew's attack, who was sit not over his riding sickness.

After another hour of practising, the two stopped for a rest. Matthew continue to gloat about his skills, no one would think that this bookworm from Highbury. But Matthew prefers his sword and had not picked up his bow and arrows, since being given it.

Kathryn on the other hand, had from her dragger easy, most times hiding the bulls' eye of the targets, but she had trouble with her sword, she found it heavy, and still need to get us to the weight of it in her hands.

The two dismounted their horses, as a wicked smile appeared on Kathryn's face; she tagged her friend and ran into the well groomed gardens on Cair Paravel. They both laughed as he ran after her, she held the bottom of her dress up to stop her tripping. The riding boots, allowed both of them to run at full speed. She dodged the monarch statues and trees as she ran through the garden, laughing as she went.

She playfully looked over her shoulder, her pearl headband held her hair from her face. She saw nothing behind, only hearing the material of her dress against the ground. She stopped running, breathing heavily against the dress, lucky for; she wasn't required to wear a corset yet. She looked around her, but could see anyone. She pursed her lips, wondering where Matthew had gone. She didn't like this waiting game.

She slowly walked towards the fountain; she paced her hands on the tiles, looking down into the clear water. Her eyes narrowed as she saw shapes and shadows appear in the water, she looked behind her hoping to see Matt behind her but she saw nothing. She pulled at the floral bodice, feeling like she was unable to breath. She turned back to the fountain, in the reflection she saw a dark haired man on a dark horse- he was in very little armour, but wore an orange shirt with a black raven-but his face was blurry and unrecognisable. Opposite him, was Matthew in little armour also, in a red shirt with a golden lion. Both men ambled towards each other each with sharp lances. They were millimetres apart when the water turned blood red, clouding the winner.

"Kathryn?" she turned to see a sombre Matthew behind her, she smiled at him, but it wasn't returned. "Sorry I left, but I got reports, I have to go fight in the North."

"What? No, you can get killed, and then what do you expect me to do!"

"Would you stop being so selfish, I'm going to protect these people, that's what we here to do, and all you can thing about is yourself!"

"I'm not, I'm…"

"See, as long as you happy, nobody else matters!"

"That's not true!" She shouted. Both of them started at each other before storming off."

The next morning, Kathryn watched from her window as the soldiers packed their last things, Matthew tightened the reigns of his horse, his nerves building up inside him. He looked up to her window. She gulped as their eyes locked. She was still angry, that her best friend was leaving for war, and she was struck by herself, away from the action she had craved she childhood. But for the young teens their adventure had only began.

**Sorry for the long wait, school work takes up loads of my time, so I hope you like this chapter, and the next one will be up soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

Kathryn sat bored in the castle; many of the Narnians had left with Matthew to go fight, leaving Kathryn on her own. Kathryn had made a note of each day she had been in Narnia, she and Matthew had been here for a year.

She walked around the empty castle; she made her way outside to the archery area, she had decided to have a go at archery, she picked up Matthew's bow and arrows. The bow was lighter than it looked, but was massive in Kathryn's small hands. She picked up a bow, and stood in position. She closed her eyes and realised the arrow, but nothing happened, the arrow remained in the bow. She looked at it with a furrowed brow.

She shrugged and repeated it, this time she got hit in the face with the arrow. She dropped the bow in a huff, rubbing her once broken nose. She had broken it when exploring her grandma Gaven's house and she feel out of a tree at the age of nine.

She signed and picked up the bow again, this time hiding the outer ring of the target. She smiled to herself and after an hour, she almost hit the bull's eye. She stopped then, her shoulder muscles arching with the pain of the archery.

In the north of Narnia, in a sheltered valley lay the Narnian army. Matthew and Lorious were stood at a large oak table, while the rest of the army sharpened their swords and other weapons outside. He looked at the large map of the area, looking to find the best route of attack against the giants and rebels.

Suddenly shouts were heard from outside the tent and the smell of smoke burned their nostrils. The two garbed their swords and ran from the tent to find fire everywhere. Matthew quickly ordered for water to collect from the rivers. Many of the tents were ablaze with red flames. Screams and shouted as well as thick black smoke filled the air. In the distance Matthew could make out shapes, the large shapes of giants hiding behind a black smoke curtain.

"Archers in position!" Matthew shouted as he raised his sword in the giant's position. They fired but missed the giant as the fires continued to consume the army base.

"Sir, we have to concentrate on getting the flames under control. He'll not come back." Matthew looked between the flames and the tress; he nodded and sheath his sword in defeat.

Kathryn dresses in a lavender riding dress pulled her horse to a stop in a valley, with a small village filled with the Narnians who did not wish to fight. She left her horse and took off on foot towards her destination. She walked through the small quickly through the forest; her blue cape covered her small shoulders. She passed a gathering of trees, all of them dancing with merriment in the bright sun.

After a few more steps her boots hid the stone pathway leading up to a stone table. The cracked table mounted in the same condition it had been all those years ago, it the same place it had been since its first creation.

She brushed her fingertips carefully over the top, while her eyes scanned the area around. In the sky in between the two pillars Kathryn thought she saw something, she looked again and in front of her was a the cracked stone table, surrounded by a ring of fire and a girl, about the age of ten with another girl and three boys beside it.

Kathryn couldn't help the pang of sadness, Matthew had told her of corrosion from a science book. She did not want this monument to corrode away to a distant memory. She turned back to the trees; she swore she saw a flash of gold out of the corner of her eye.

She made her way back to the village all eyes were on her as she spoke to the crowd. "People of Beruna. The Stone Table, the symbol of Narnia and Aslan's courage and devotion needs to be protected. I suggest we build a fortress around it." She delivered with strength and confidence. The people looked at each other cautiously before agreeing. However the building was postponed till the soldiers returned.

Kathryn returned to her horse and headed to the south. She had explored the east many times, and wanted a change. The south seemed to be the safest place, but was it?


End file.
